Intangibility
The ability to pass through physical matter. Also Called *Ghosting/Ghostwalking *Insubstantiality *Permeation *Phasing *Quantum Phasing *Quantum Tunneling Capabilities User is able to move through objects and ignore most physical effects in their way, exact means how this is done vary between slipping partially into other dimensions, being able to make their own particles move between other particles, being non-physical being of energy, vibrating their molecules into a new quantum frequency, etc. Regardless the user is able to ignore most attacks, physical dangers and gravity. Applications *Air Walking/Flight/Levitation *Attack Ignoring *Ignore most forms of energy (heat/cold, electricity, etc.) and physical objects, whether solid, liquid or gas. *Intangibility Extension *Physical Disruption *Water Walking Techniques *Intangibility Combat *Intangibility Infusion *Planetary Dissociation Travel *Tangibility Interplay Variations * Amalgamation: user merges into the object and emerges from the other side. ** Solid Merging * Cartoon Physics: user becomes a drawing on a wall or jump out of the second dimension. * Density Manipulation: user reduces their density to allow them go through solid objects, or vice versa. * Dimension Shifting: user shifts between dimensions to become intangible at various planes. * Elemental Intangibility: user takes on the forms of certain elements (fire, water, energy, etc.) to allow all attacks to simply pass through them. * Living Hive: user's body, being an aggregate of tiny forms such as insects, allows attacks to pass right through them. * Molecular Oscillation: users molecules move fast enough that they become intangible * Non-Corporeal Form: the user is untouchable. * Spatial Mimicry: user folds the space around for similar effect. * Spirit Physiology: user becomes untouchable, and pass through solids. * Ultimate Intangibility: user becomes simultaneously intangible and tangible. Associations *Defense Powers *Inaudibility *Inodorosity *Invisibility *Imperceptibility *Molecular Manipulation *Self-Molecular Manipulation *Space Sharing Limitations * Intangibility Cancellation makes this power useless. * Electricity can bridge the molecules in quantum phasing. * May need to hold their breath while inside solid objects. * Some materials/effects may be un-passable. ** May be affected by energy or mystical effects. * May be limited in terms of effect (some may only be able to allow physical attacks to phase through their bodies, for example). * May only be able to phase certain parts of the body. * May be able to be harmed by other intangibility users. Known Users See Also: Intangibility. Cartoons Comics Literature Manga/Anime Known Objects *Phase Stone (Di-Gata Defenders) *Pass Loop (Doraemon) *Night Reflection (Highschool DxD) *Phase Shifter (Transformers Prime) *Serpent's Tail (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery Cartoons Bigchill_intangible_.jpg|Big Chill (Ben 10) using his intangibility power. Ghostfreak_phasing.jpg|Ghostfreak (Ben 10) phasing. MiraNovaProfile.png|Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Goinghost.jpeg|After an accident in which Danny Fenton's molecules are infused with ectoplasm, Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) has developed the ability to walk through walls, as well as other powers. My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Discord Intangibility.gif|Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) phases through a brick wall. Lunch Lady Ghost.gif|The Lunch Lady Ghost (Danny Phantom) is an intangible ghost. Tikki.png|Kwami like Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug) are able to phase through solid objects. Serpent's Tail.png|Serpent's Tail (Xiaolin Showdown) allow the user to pass through solid objects. Comics Sonic_Intangible.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog) vibrating his molecules to phase through a Caterkiller darkhorseghost.jpg|Ghost (Dark Horse) lives up to her name with this ability. The_flash_pstr.jpg|The Flash (DC Comics) can accelerate his molecules to phase through things... Flash_Phasing.png|...as he demonstrates with a brick wall. Cipher-6.jpg|Cipher (Marvel Comics) passing through a wall. Character_large_332x363_ghost.jpg|Ghost's (Marvel Comics) battle suit allows him to phase out of the dimension phase. Shadowcat.jpg|Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Marvel Comics) passing through a wall. Movies Jack Jack Poster.jpg|Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) Freddy4.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) Mubbud Card.jpg|MudBud (Super Buddies) in addition of being able to turn invisible, could also become intangible. Kitty_Pryde's_Chronoskimming.png|Kitty Pryde's (X-Men: Days of Future Past) phasing abilities advanced so much that she can phase through space and time. Literature nicky and tara intangibility.png|Nicky and Tara (Mostly Ghostly) Live Television AnnieIntangibility.gif|Annie (Being Human) First Evil.jpg|The First Evil (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Willow_passes_through_xander_halloween.gif|After of being turned into a ghost, Willow (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) passes through Xander. Jack_coming_through_a_wall.jpg|Jack Landors (Power Rangers SPD) phasing through a wall. Manga/Anime Hirose_Yuichi_Void.jpg|Hirose Yuichi (Alive: The Final Evolution) can become the intangible void. The_through.jpg|The Through (Cardcaptor Sakura) Tyki_Mikk_Choose.JPG|Tyki Mikk's (D.Gray-Man) "Choose" ability allows him to phase through anything he pleases. Screenshot_67.png|Hit (Dragon Ball Super) turns intangible to avoid Goku's punches. Intangibility.jpg|Keith (Fairy Tail) is intangible to Gray's attacks. Alucard Intangible.png|Alucard (Hellsing) can pass through walls with ease. Obito's_Intangibility.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using Kamui to teleport parts of his body to another dimension, rendering him spatially intangible for five minutes max. Brook_Ectoplasm.png|Brook (One Piece), while in his spectral form, can phase through walls. Perona-intangiblity.gif|Perona (One Piece) uses her "astral projection" ability to become intangible bypassing all Usopp attacks. Akua_Phasing.jpg|Shuzen Akua (Rosario + Vampire II) can alter her Dimension Blade technique to allow herself to become intangible. File:Ryoko_Habuki_through_wall.gif|Ryoko Habuki (Tenchi Muyo!) Ghost-Type Pokemon.gif|Ghost-Type Pokemon (Pokemon) can make themselves intangible due to their ghost physiologies. Video Games Mist_Form_(6).jpg|In Mist Form, Kain (Legacy of Kain) is capable of phasing through gates. SR2-Phasing.png|While in the Spectral Realm, Raziel (Legacy of Kain) is capable of a limited form of intangibility, allowing him to phase through permeable barriers such as gates. Black Doom Sonic.jpg|Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) Ghost H.png|Ghost (Valkyrie Crusade) as a ghost,can become intangible and invisible. Phantom H.png|Phantom (Valkyrie Crusade) as a spirit,can become intangible and invisible. Web Animation File:Ghost Intangibility.gif|Ghost (TF2 Freak) can shift through matter by vibrating his particles that constitute his body. Videos Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries